Rires sous cape
by Petite Dilly
Summary: One-shot : Folken trouve une nouvelle façon d'utiliser la technique des capes d'invisibilité... Yaoi.


**Rires sous cape**

o

o

Il avait fallu des mois à Folken Fanel pour mettre au point l'invention qui avait couronné sa carrière de Sorcier. Cet homme, du haut de ses jeunes (et ô combien avenants) vingt-cinq ans, avait conçu une arme redoutable, ultime raffinement de la technologie zaibacher : une substance particulière permettant aux capes de guymelefs qui en étaient composées de se noyer dans un brouillard d'invisibilité. Cette invisibilité était en fait un procédé de camouflage proche de la perfection – d'où le nom de « capes mimétiques ». L'alliance de ces capes à la modernité inégalée du matériel militaire zaibacher assurait à l'empire une quasi-invincibilité.

A présent, celui qui était devenu commandant en chef des armées travaillait sans relâche dans le laboratoire personnel qu'il s'était fait aménager à bord de la forteresse volante afin de poursuivre ses travaux scientifiques durant les expéditions. Il se consacrait entre autres à la recherche d'une adaptation de la technologie des capes de guymelef à des vêtements normaux. Cela pouvait se révéler bien pratique en espionnage lorsque on ne pouvait avoir recours à des Morphes.

Le jeune scientifique avait vécu les dernières heures de cette soirée dans l'effervescence du savant proche d'arriver au but. Les alambics fluorescents avaient bouillonné d'une chimie miraculeuse et étrange dont il était le seul à connaître le secret, teintant de leur aura verte les épis turquoise de ses cheveux ; une fumée blanchâtre avait, ça et là, émergé des éprouvettes comme un long bras faible ; les équations s'étaient succédées sur le tableau noir ; et le tissu-cobaye, banal au départ, s'était paré de reflets chatoyants. Au milieu de toute cette vapeur, Folken Fanel ne s'était pourtant pas départi un instant de cet air sérieux et concentré que créait, presque naturellement, la ligne à la fois épaisse et distinguée de ses sourcils. Mais un léger sourire avait fini par se dessiner sur ses lèvres...

Il avait réussi à _mimétiser_ l'une de ses capes.

Il ne restait plus qu'à la tester.

Ce fut après quelques hésitations qu'il revêtit la cape de « sorcier » et se glissa dans sa chambre. Le miroir à pied ne lui renvoya pour reflet qu'une vague distorsion de la pénombre bleutée qui régnait habituellement dans cette pièce. Il alluma la lumière. Idem.

« Il semble que j'aie réussi... », murmura-t-il.

Mais il trouvait cet ondoiement gênant. Peut-être ne le voyait-il que parce qu'il savait qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ à voir. Mais quelqu'un qui n'était pas au courant de sa présence ? Il décida de prendre le risque de la tester dans les couloirs de la forteresse. Une sorte de pensée confuse le poussait à sortir de ses quartiers, masqué sous cette chape d'invisibilité. Il franchit le seuil de ses appartements.

Il était minuit. Les deux soldats qui accomplissaient leur tour de garde n'aperçurent pas cette ombre sans couleur qui les effleura presque.

Le couloir du quartier des officiers était à présent vide, faiblement éclairé par les lampes à gaz qui le jalonnaient.

Une porte s'ouvrit puis se referma comme si le code en avait été tapé tout seul. Après la porte d'entrée ce fut celle de la chambre, dont le battant glissa doucement, découvrant une pièce presque nue, balayée par les rayons de lune que filtrait un store high-tech.

Dilandau dormait paisiblement, aucune trace sur son visage des grimaces affreuses qu'il pouvait faire le jour. Il était couché sur le flanc, un bras et une épaule sortis du drap.

Oui, l'ancien sorcier allait enfin le savoir... cette cape était-elle trompeuse au point que ce maniaque d'Albatou continue son sommeil tranquillement alors qu'un individu venait d'entrer par effraction dans sa chambre ? Et surtout... Dilandau était-il vraiment ce qu'il prétendait être, à savoir… un garçon, avec tout ce qui fait un garçon ?

Le jeune androgyne venait de changer de côté et s'était mis à maugréer des phrases dans son sommeil.

« Van... J't'ai enfin r..trouvé... Tu es à ma merci... hum... sale chien... ! »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Dilandau Albatou tandis qu'il prenait son oreiller dans ses bras.

« Vais te tuer... oui, t... tuer Vannn… te torturer... »

Folken, amusé par cette scène inattendue et curieux d'observer son air de plus près, s'approcha sans bruit jusqu'au bord du lit.

« Te brûler... Vaaan... partout... oui... _partout_... »

Les jambes de l'adolescent s'étaient mises à bouger et il frottait ses genoux l'un contre l'autre. Ce qu'il y avait sur son visage, c'était bien cela... de la délectation.

« Van... tu es à moi... à moi... Vaaaan... »

_Dilandau_ _m'a déjà confié avoir rêvé de mon frère... mais je n'imaginais pas ça_, pensa Folken, intérieurement hilare – mais en même temps il ressentait une certaine déception qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer.

Il baissa des yeux mélancoliques sur le dormeur redevenu calme. Son épaule et le haut de son dos exposaient une nudité polie.

Alors toutes ces années de privation remontèrent pour presser son coeur de leur insoutenable vacuité. Toutes ces nuits dans cette couche froide à se retourner sur soi en cherchant la chaleur d'une peau chaude, à s'étreindre en étouffant dans son propre parfum, à faire des rêves pitoyables sans queue ni tête de Dilandau en fille-chat... La main droite de Folken eut un élan spontané et effleura la peau.

Dilandau tressaillit et se redressa sur son séant, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Qui ? Qui est là ? »

Il dardait son regard de fou tout autour de lui. Folken sortit précipitamment.

o

Le lendemain, la revue matinale opérée par Dilandau se transforma en interrogatoire musclé.

« Je veux que le petit plaisantin se dénonce... ! Quelle pitié d'en arriver là dans la Grande Armée de Zaibacher... »

Les Dragon Slayers, ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler, se regardaient d'un air bête.

« Vouloir me faire croire qu'il y a un fantôme dans ma chambre... ! », pesta Dilandau arrivé devant Gatti. « ...Stupide gaminerie. »

Il se saisit de lui et le cogna.

« Il n'y a qu'un imbécile comme toi pour faire un truc pareil ! »

« J'ai rien fait mon commandant ! J'vous l'jure ! »

« Menteur... »

Il allait lui distribuer une autre gifle quand la voix du général se fit entendre dans l'interphone.

« Dilandau, j'ai à te parler. »

« Attends une minute. »

Il lâcha Gatti et se recoiffa rapidement devant le reflet que lui rendait la grande baie vitrée.

« Entre. »

La porte s'ouvrit devant Folken.

Dilandau eut un petit sourire sarcastique.

« Quel bon vent vous amène ici, Général ? »

« Bientôt une nouvelle chance pour toi de capturer le Dragon », répondit Folken en le toisant de son regard de braises.

« C'est vrai ? », répondit Albatou, le visage réjoui comme un gamin à qui on fait miroiter une partie de foot.

« Oui », répondit Folken, qui devant la moue féminine arborée ensuite par son subordonné songea qu'il ne savait toujours pas si le Dérangé en était une.

A vrai dire, il avait déjà pensé à confier l'espionnage du commandant Albatou à Zongi, ce Doppelgänger qui lui était dévoué corps et âme et qui lui était déjà fort utile en surveillant tous les militaires de la forteresse, mais il préférait aller vérifier ses soupçons par lui-même.

Une nouvelle petite promenade se vit donc programmer pour la nuit suivante…

o

Rarement journée fut plus longue et morne, mais elle finit toujours par tomber, la nuit fraîche qui apporte le repos aux regards fatigués de lumière et d'activité. La lune était pleine. Folken revêtit sa cape, le coeur battant.

A nouveau les couloirs silencieux, morts, comme virtuels. Puis les portes, la crainte que le dormeur ne le soit pas encore.

Dilandau était bel et bien endormi pourtant. Folken s'avança vers lui.

Il devait s'être baigné avant de se coucher car son corps était tout embaumé d'une senteur enchanteresse – Folken devait avouer que le Psychopathe n'avait pas que des aspects répulsifs.

Mais il n'était pas venu ici pour le contempler, du moins ce fut la réflexion qu'il se fit.

Folken était ici pour percer son Grand Secret. Dilandau, malgré sa brutalité, possédait quelque chose d'indiscutablement féminin, et l'hypothèse folle qu'il fût en réalité une femme se faisant passer pour un homme lui avait plusieurs fois effleuré l'esprit. Il allait savoir qui était vraiment cette étrange personnalité d'un instant à l'autre. Il lui suffisait de soulever ce bout de tissu.

Le général tendit la main et commença à soulever délicatement le drap ; mais à cet instant-même Dilandau se redressa d'un coup, laissant apparaître hors de ses draps un buste masculin. Folken était pétrifié. Dilandau regardait fixement dans sa direction.

« C'est toi... »

C'était incompréhensible ; il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix.

« Ainsi... », dit Dilandau en étirant de longs cils de biche, « tu es revenu me visiter, Bel Incube... »

Il se recoucha en s'enfonçant dans ses draps, mais entrouvrit ensuite légèrement ces derniers du bras droit, un sourire lourd de sous-entendus aux lèvres.

Folken ne se le fit pas redire à deux fois.

o

o

Il était huit heures du matin. Le sommeil du commandant en chef des armées avait été court, car il n'avait rejoint ses quartiers que tard dans la nuit. Cependant, son visage, pâle, rayonnait d'un étrange bien-être. Il sifflotait, les joues hautes et les yeux pétillants, en resongeant à cette nuit délicieuse.

« Etrange que tu aies pris la forme de Folken », avait dit Dilandau en accueillant dans son lit douillet un Folken illico décapé.

En se réveillant ce matin, Dilandau allait sans doute croire qu'il avait rêvé tout cela ; mais si cela se produisait, Folken pouvait dire adieu à toutes les autres nuits sur lesquelles il comptait dans son aveugle extase. Il s'était donc creusé la tête et était parvenu à la conclusion qu'il devait amener son adorable partenaire à réaliser que ce qu'il croyait être un rêve n'en était pas un – tout en préservant son honneur bien entendu. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se rendait chez lui.

Il trouva Dilandau assis sur son trône-lion, les yeux un peu hagards. Un verre de vin à moitié vide se trouvait sur la petite table ronde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », demanda Dilandau qui n'avait pas l'air très frais.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit... et toi ? »

« J'ai dormi comme une masse », répondit Dilandau... « Prends une chaise »

« Ah..., » fit Folken en s'asseyant.

« Il faut dire que j'avais bu ».

Cette phrase réconforta Folken.

« Moi aussi j'ai bu, et je ne sais plus trop ce que j'ai fait... Je n'arrive plus à bien faire la différence entre les choses que j'ai faites pendant mon sommeil et les choses que j'ai réellement faites. »

Dilandau haussa un sourcil.

« Mais toi ça n'est pas pareil », corrigea l'albinos. « Moi je prenais quelques verres au bar des officiers, et ça m'a pris d'un coup... Je suis crevé. »

« Petite nature », pensa Folken.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle... »

En effet, il n'y avait rien de drôle. Mais comment l'infortuné Folken aurait-il pu le savoir, lui qui était incapable de voir cette ombre qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, adossée au mur d'une pièce adjacente, épiant leur conversation?

Dans l'obscurité on pouvait discerner la silhouette d'un jeune albinos très dilandesque.

« Hi hi hi... je vais finir par m'habituer à ce joli corps, moi... »

Il se toucha la cicatrice.

« Enfin... cela me demande bien trop d'énergie de copier son apparence sans le tuer... Tout plaisir doit avoir une fin. »

Son corps sembla comme perdre soudain de sa consistance, se dissoudre dans la pénombre du recoin de l'appartement, pour se recoller d'un coup en grand corps maigre de sorcier morphe.

« Seigneur Folken, songea Zongi en lissant d'une main sa peau écaillée, cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'en rêvais... »

Une légère rougeur colora son visage mauve.

o

o

**FIN**


End file.
